The present disclosure relates to computer memory, and more specifically, to solid state drives (SSDs).
SSDs are increasingly being used in modern computers, often instead of other categories of storage mediums, such as hard disk drives (HDDs). Lacking in requirements for moving mechanical parts, SSDs are less susceptible to mechanical failures than their HDD counterparts. In a common commercial form, an SSD includes a controller chip that is operatively connected to one or more memory components that store data. Often the memory components incorporate non-volatile NAND flash memory. Recently, three-dimensional SSDs, more specifically 3D flash-based SSDs, have also become available. These devices allow for denser memory storage as compared to older, two-dimensional SSDs.